


Commanding Officer

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Story with that Picture [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dominate Chakotay, F/M, Flowers, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Submissive Janeway, Submissive Tom Paris, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: As the Commanding Officer, Chakotay is responsible for everyone under him.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/Tom Paris
Series: Story with that Picture [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	Commanding Officer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first threesome fic, please go easy on me. 
> 
> Thank you [The_Elephant_in_the_pride_parade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade) for working with me to fix this up. Thank you [Jane_Dee01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01) for the inspirational picture of the sandwich.

  
  


=/\=

The Commander and Captain finished their customary weekly dinner date with a passionate round of necking on his couch beneath the viewport. The dark red wine Chakotay had paired perfectly with the delicious meal had started to settle into Kathryn’s system, making her a hint friskier than usual tonight. Her hands roamed freely over his uniform, savoring the tactile connection she had been denied all day from helping out in engineering. His wool uniform warmed her hands quickly from the friction and she relished the feel of him pressing into her. His lips kissed and sucked at the exposed skin of her neck, the playful bites readying her sex with moisture until the time came for him to move this adventure into the bedroom.

Chakotay had a surprise waiting for them and was eager to show her. He rose from the couch then helped Kathryn to her feet. He looped an arm with hers and they slowly marched toward his bedroom, kissing and nibbling her neck along the way. When Chakotay poured her the first glass of wine at the start of dinner, he had promised her a night to remember, and now it was time to deliver. 

When they rounded the corner to his sleeping area, Kathryn jumped at the sight of her blonde haired helmsman patiently sitting on the bed, completely naked with a pink rose tucked behind his ear. If she was not mistaken, it was the same breed as the one Chakotay had given her before their first time being sexually intimate since returning to Voyager a year previous. Tom Paris smiled his boyish grin at the pair, his view bouncing from her to the Commander as he gently stroked his cock. 

Kathryn heard Chakotay chuckled at her alarm. He had promised her a surprise but given no hints as to what it could be. Kathryn and he had discussed on several occasions the desire to bring in a third, but she never would have imagined Chakotay inviting the strapping, younger, Tom Paris to fill that role. 

“Will he do, _My Love_?” Chakotay asked, holding her close while she watched Tom pleasure himself. 

Had Chakotay mentioned his choice earlier, she might have laughed at the suggestion. But with the selected man in the room, stripped, and clearly ready to play, she had no other answer for him then 'yes'. 

Kathryn nodded her approval, and squeezed Chakotay's arm with excitement. 

"Good. He knows the rules. Are you ready?" Chakotay asked, placing a hand to her shoulder using his thumb to massage tiny circles in her tired neck. 

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes rolling back, leaning her neck into the pressure. Chakotay’s hands worked miracles to dissolve the tension in her body. 

Chakotay leaned forward and kissed just below her ear. “You know the rules, the only rank that matters here is mine,” he said, his voice turned dark and heated. His breath was hot on her ear before he took the lobe between his teeth and had Kathryn melting into him even as Tom watched. 

Chakotay walked them to the foot of the bed while he worked his lips down to her neck. He stood behind Kathryn to give Tom an optimal of their Captain as the Commander disrobed her one article at a time. 

Tom’s blooded boiled as Chakotay’s hand slowly pulled at the zipper of her jacket, peeling away the command red coat, giving the lieutenant the privilege of studying her body up close in the tight fitted grey undershirt. Chakotay reached around cupping both breasts, pushing them upward then letting them fall, her hardened nipples straining against the fabric. Tom let out a sharp gasp, wanting very much to touch what was right in front of him, but knew there was to be more of this show before audience interaction. He spotted one of Chakotay’s hands snake up to the four tinny pips at her neckline while the other tugged her shirt free from her pants. 

Tom had to slow his strokes as her pips vanished one by one a moment before her undershirt was pulled over her head. He watched Kathryn sigh as Chatotay’s hands hooked into her pants to push them and her panties down all together. When finally the commander unhooked the clasps of the satin lace bra, Tom had to pause pleasuring himself in view of bronze hands taking the weight of her ivory breasts and rosy nipples. The sight of the couple was like a great work of art, eliciting more than erotic feelings in him, but also the desire to be part of their world. They were in complete rapture of each other. 

Kathryn was bare and beautiful. Her hands circled Chakotay's neck. Her head falling back to his chest. Chakotay hummed his pleasure as Kathryn shuttered under his touch. Her smooth skin begged to be tasted, as did her cunt, which Tom could see was dripping already.

Chakotay spun Kathryn and sat her down next to the lieutenant on the bed. Paris stared hungrily at her, bright blue eyes blazing a trail over her skin. Kathryn sat with her back straight, hands resting in her lap, not unlike when she commanded the bridge. She was beautiful, she was sexy, and he very much wanted to pleasure her. But her focus was on the Commander, staring up at him doe eyed, waiting for her next orders.

Chakotay stood back looking down at the pair of them, Tom watching her, and she watched the commander. Chakotay took his lower lip between his teeth, imagining the positions they would take. “Very nice,” he commented, unzipping his own jacket feeling suddenly overdressed. “Get her lubed up while I take off this damn turtleneck,” he remarked to Tom, pulling at the neckline of the undershirt. 

“Aye sir,” Tom answered, releasing his cock and slid to the floor, kneeling between her legs. Chakotay walked off to undress, leaving Kathryn in Tom’s capable hands. 

Tom’s slender fingers pushed Kathryn's legs apart. She moved her hands to either side of her on the bed to steady herself. He massaged circles up the smooth skin of her inner thighs, hearing her breathing deepen the closer he worked toward her sex. Tom’s grin widened when he spotted hot arousal, not just dripping, but now flowing from her center. His fingers inched closer, and the anticipation of reaching it gave her shivers. 

“Where is the lube?” Kathryn whispered, remembering Chakotay’s instructions. 

The question made Tom chuckle. “The Commander is all about natural-organic-lubrication, and he told me that you come with an abundance,” Tom answered, leaning forward to smell her arousal. He groaned sitting back slightly. “I need to taste to make sure it’s genuine though," he cocked her a brow. 

"By all means," she said, sliding closer to the edge of the bed. 

Tom lifted one leg over his shoulder and then the other before lightly nudging Kathryn’s stomach to get her to lay down. She followed his encouragement and leaned back on her elbows. Tom pulled her ass off the bed to rest perfectly in his hands. He squeezed the rounded flesh and she gave a playful giggle. He pulled her cheeks apart and a sharp gasp escaped her when Tom inserted a finger between her mounds. The Captain’s ass was tight, but he was sure he could push in one digit, if just part way, to steady her while he ate. 

"Don’t cum or we will both be in trouble,” she heard Tom say, before diving into her folds. Kathryn's head rolled back as his tongue found her clit. His tongue ran in quick-short-strokes eliciting even more liquid to gather. She could feel herself leaking, and could her nothing but her own moaning as she bucked her hips toward his lips. Kathryn knew her helmsman had a smart mouth, but never would have guessed it was accompanied by a talented tongue. She fell flat to her back so that she could bring a hand to his short hair, tugging on it to bring him in deeper, wanting desperately to come against his mouth. The pink roses petals tickling the skin.

But before she could climax, Chakotay returned, unclothed and rock hard. He watched them for a moment, observing the top of Tom’s head bobbing between Kathryn’s thighs. “Enough." Chakotay interrupted seeing that Kathryn was about to fall over the edge. Tom instantly ended the meal, leaving Kathryn frustratingly close to a release. He removed her legs, letting her feet take the weight of them before he stood, wiping her juices from his chin as if he had just consumed an over ripened fruit. 

"Well?" Chaktoay asked, ignoring Kathryn's panting on the bed. 

“I believe I acquired enough lube sir, but I am also willing to bet there is more in reserve,” he reported, standing at attention, both body and cock in a full salute to the Commander. 

“Good work,” Chakotay stepped up and moved his hand to Kathryn’s sex, his fingers inspecting the lieutentant's work. Kathryn whined as his touch was not enough to pick up where Tom had felt off, but Chakotay’s rough fingers were a sharp contrast toTom’s velvet tongue. She squirmed keeping her legs wide hoping he would dive deeper if she were good.

But it was not to be, Chakotay gathered a generous portion of her arousal into his hand then wrapped it around Tom’s cock, spreading her essence along his shaft. He teased his subordinate's erection to the point of combustion then released to repeat the same action on himself. 

“Get on the bed,” Chakotay ordered, “you will take her pussy from the flank position while I lead the forward assault on her clit."

Tom gave him an ‘aye sir,’ removing the crushed flower from his hair then climbed past Kathryn into the mattress, stopping just next to her head.

Kathryn turned her steely blue eyes to Tom and wetted her lips. Would Chakotay allow her to taste another man, to take another into her mouth where only he had been before.

Kathryn turned her gaze back up to the Commander, biting her lip, waiting for her own instruction. Chakotay held out a hand to help her up onto weakened legs and pulled her into a deep kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth, and he grabbed her ass, lifting her off the floor and pinning his length between them. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "My cock is the only one that getting to enter your mouth," he said. "Your pussy and ass are fair play but your mouth his mine alone."

Kathryn breathed deeply, she figured as much, but to hear his declaration of claim on it was arousing. 

Chakotay took a step closer to the bed and with Tom's help settled Kathryn on her knees against the helmsman’s chest. Tom’s shaft pressed against her ass while Chakotay knelt in front of her, pressing his own erection into her stomach once again. Kathryn was sandwiched between two chiseled, handsome men, with the desire to be nowhere else. 

Butterflies roamed her belly as she wondered which of the two men was going to take her first. Chakotay nodded to Tom then kissed his way down Kathryn’s front. His supple lips ran along her collarbone, down her sternum, then travelled to her breast. His tongue ran circles over her nipple while his hand returned to her clit. 

From behind, Tom massaged her shoulders and back while he kissed her neck. His hands fell to her ass and she felt his lengths rumbling along her sex, searching for her entrance. Kathryn arched her back to aid the lieutenant in his endeavor. Once she felt him positioned correctly she sank onto him, sheathing him and filling herself completely in one swift move. Her head fell into the nook of his shoulder and neck, moaning at the rapid expansion of her vagina around his cock. Her sounds of pleasure turned Chatokay's gentle nipping into a frenzy of sucking as he latched onto her and his fingers circling her clit quickened, which in turn caused her moaning to grow louder. 

Tom peppered kisses along her jaw as he thrust. The two men worked in time with one another, pushing Kathryn close to the edge of the abyss. Chakotay released her bosom and grabbed Tom’s bicep to get his attention. 

“Pull out. Now!” he ordered. “My turn.”

Tom obeyed but not with a whimpered protest, pulling himself free while still being rock hard, was the most frustrating order he had ever been given in his Starfleet career. He moved to the sidelines, grabbing hold of himself to keep hard and heard a similar whined displeasure from Kathryn as well. 

Kathryn whimpered at the loss, but the emptiness was short-lived as Chakotay lunged at her, knocking her backward and mounting her like a wild animal. She cried at his forceful thrust, her walls expanding further to the point of pain. Though she didn't visually compare the two men side by side, she knew Chakotay was far larger in that department by how her inner walls stretched with him inside, filling every micron of her cunt with his flesh. 

Chakotay thrust hard and fast, building them both to the peak. Kathryn's body coiled and tightened. Her voice grew louder the closer she got. 

Chakotay flexed his ass to propel his seed deep within her. "Touch her," he ordered Tom with labored breath. "Make her come around me!"

"Aye, sir," he replied, pulling his hand away from himself to dart in between Chakotay and Kathryn. He rubbed and circled her clit, not as she was accustomed too, but every bit as welcomed. Chakotay's thrust combined with Tom rubbing soon became too much. A bolt of lightning struck Kathryn center radiating up through her chest and down her legs. Her walls clamped down on Chakotay, her voice cried out as bliss consumed her. Chakotay erupted shortly after, her name falling from his lips. His ass clenched, his stomach tightened, every muscle in his core being used to force all of his cum into her. 

Kathryn's body milked him until he softened, and Tom stayed with her through the waves of aftershock. Chakotay reluctantly slid out, leaving a trail of cum on the sheets as he fell to the bed at her side. Kathryn whimpered at the loss, but smiled at him as Chakotay did the same, lacing his fingers with hers. He kissed the back of her hand then nodded at Tom who was still painfully hard. Without word, the lieutenant removed his hand then crawled between her legs and positioned himself at her entrance.

Tom stood at the ready, cock in hand, eyes brimming with lust, his smile still pulling on his lips. Chakotay palmed one of her breasts and kissed her thoroughly. "I don't want him to feel you come. He's going to empty himself in you, but your orgasms are mine," he said, rolling her nipple between his fingers. 

Kathryn pulled her bottom lips between her teeth, his touch making his order that much harder to obey. Holding back was hard enough, but holding back after being primed with a core rattling orgasm? It seemed impossible. "I know you can do it," Chakotay added, in a gentler tone. Chakotay had amazing faith in her, he wouldn't give her such orders otherwise. 

She turned her attention to the man above before he sank swiftly into her, meeting little resistance. Had Kathryn not been speared by Chakotay just a moment before, she undoubtably could have found release with Tom, if given enough time and great attention to her clit. But his cock did not fill her nearly as much as the commanders, she wondered if there would even be enough friction for him to cum. However, Tom surprised her and Chakotay both when he looped his arms under Kathryn's legs pulling them up so her feet rested on his shoulders. The new angle changed Kathryn's earlier notion of small. 

Chakotay growled with pleasure as he watched the helmsman work. "Bold choice Mr. Paris."

"Thank you sir," he said, thrusting into his Captain, maintaining long, even strokes.

Chakotay took to Kathryn's nipple again with his mouth. His tongue ran lazy circles around the painfully taut bud, his fingers reaching for the other. Her breast bobbed with Tom's gentle thrusts and she brought a hand to the black haired head at her bosom. 

Over time Tom’s thrusts quickened and Kathryn's belly began to feel the familiar build toward climax. She moaned out as the feeling escalated quicker than she thought possible, the orgasm would soon be upon her despite Chakotay's orders. She pulled on his hair, ripping him from her flesh, his mouth was too much for her. 

"Kathryn?" Chakotay question. 

"Tell him to hurry, I'm not going to last," she cried. 

"You're doing wonderfully," he kissed her jaw then reached a hand to the Lieutenant's balls. His bronze hand massaged the pale balls and Tom's mouth fell open as Chakotay's caresses were enough to push him to finish. His cum spilled out and he was overjoyed to feel the sensation of release. Tom stilled and gradually released her legs back to the mattress. 

Kathryn's chest heaved as she tried to remain calm, she could sense the sparks trying to ignite the flame within. She shut her eyes waiting to hear from the men what to do next. "Thank you Lieutenant. That will be all," Chakotay said just as he would if they were all on the bridge. 

"Yes sir, it was my pleasure to be of service sir," Tom answered out of breath. Slowly pulling himself free. His seed plus the commanders spilling everywhere now. Though he was happy to participate,Tom was slightly disappointed that Chakotay didn't want to have a turn with him. _'Next time,'_ he thought, crawling off the bed to collect his things. 

Kathryn felt the weight shift and opened her eyes in time to see her helmsman's pale behind exit the room, his usual cocky smirk plastered on his face. She brought her eyes back to Chakotay, his dimples blazing down at her. 

"Well? Did you enjoy it?" 

"I'd enjoy it more if you will let me come again," she panted with a bit of heat, frustrated at being so worked up while he lay next to her with ease. 

Chakotay stroked her check with his knuckles, gazing lovingly at her. "Don't worry," he chuckled. "I am your Commanding Officer and I never leave a woman behind."

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is my first threesome fic. I am not sure if I'll do anymore in the future so I hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
